Ville Valo and I, somewhere in 2005
by VHV666
Summary: One of our adventures back in Helsinki. We were friends, both troubled and we were always there for eachother. But sometimes...we need a bit more than a friend...do we? So on one of those evenings we met up at his place, we were both having a difficult time, but talk and a few drinks always seemed to help...then we ended up in bed together...


One of our adventures back in Helsinki. We were friends, both troubled and we were always there for eachother.

But sometimes...we need a bit more than a friend...do we?

So on one of those evenings we met up at his place, we were both having a difficult time, but talk and a few drinks always seemed to help...then we ended up in bed together...

* * *

Gently his fingers caressed my warm skin...his rough fingertips made me tremble...I sighed deep and gazed up at him. His firm hands cupping my breasts now…tweaking my nipples so gently.

He knew what he was doing alright…

His green eyes seemed to be on fire…I could not look away, my eyes glued to his…I arched my back a little and I could feel him against my leg as I gently shifted under him…I lifted my hands and caressed his sides…so gently…I could hear him sigh and he smiled at me…heart warming…

No word was spoken…but body language said it all…I could feel him lowering himself onto me….my heart started to beat faster…

He moved his hands to my face, cupping it gently…then coming closer…pressing his lips gently against mine…

He parted them…I parted my own and his tongue slipped into my mouth…I trusted my lower body up a little, I needed to feel him…I closed my eyes moving my hands up to his hair…running my fingers though the short locks…

I sighed and could feel him growing harder against me…I gasped and slipped my arms around his neck….holing him so close…  
He pulled his tongue back and gazed at me…deeply…I could still taste him…the mixture of cigarettes and beer…I never minded this…it was enough to turn me on big time…  
My nipples grew hard and I could feel myself getting wet…I moaned softly, Oh I needed him…I needed to feel him so deep inside…become one for a while…

I could feel him between my thighs…so firm…I was burning up…

He slipped one arm under the small of my back…shifting me a little…I parted my legs a bit wider….and gently I could feel him getting inside of me…his eyes still glued to my own…fire…he closed his heavy lids for a moment as he slipped inside with a gentle but firm thrust…I moaned gently and moved my hand to his head again…caressing his hair gently…

My lips parted and my heart was almost beating out of my chest as he fully entered me…

He brought his hand back to my face…and touched my bottom lip with his thumb…

He started to move inside of me so gently…I was growing wet more and more with every movement of him inside of me…

I breathed a bit harder…nipping at his thumb…he looked at me with this naughty but sweet grin on his face…his cheeks getting some colour now…

His lips parted and he too started to breathe faster…thrusting in…and out…firmer…and every time again now…a bit deeper….I brought one hand down to his back…raking his skin with my nails…gently…

…deeper he went, taking my breathe away…my eyes growing half lidded but I could not take them of his…his eyes changed from that soft and gentle look to something animal like…a little bit of sweat started to drip from his hair onto his forehead…His lips turned red….his thrusts became firmer…his root rubbed against me…making me clench around him so tight…massaging him inside of me…milking him….he moaned louder and I went for his lips…kissing so hard!

I wrapped my arms around him…so tight…wishing he would never stop…he kisses me so hard…our tongues playing with each other while he started to hit my cervix…It made me whimper a little…but all was good…

I arched my back and pushed against him more…needing to feel more of him…his hips grinded into my own slamming himself inside of me now, faster…more violent…my nails digged into the skin of his back…and he now held me close, wrapping his arm around me…so tight…his eyes so wild…his face more tensed…the veins in his neck like thick throbbing cables…

I was burning up inside, with every thrust more and more…almost getting dizzy…He pulled his tongue from my mouth and went back to gazing again…his eyes now more open….he moved faster and firmer…more and more I gasped and my body started to tense….it was hard to keep my eyes open but I needed to see his face…the tension was driving my crazy…and I clenched around him harder, milking him as firm as I could…  
Hi eyes rolled back several times…and his lips parted again…I breathed heavy and started to tense more….holding back…I could let go whenever I wanted it at this point…I could….but waited….and held my breathe…

He went deeper and more uncontrolled…

He started to moan softly…and trusted so hard that I had to gasp and let go together with him! His eyes rolled back once again…then I could feel his warm cum shooting inside of me…he held me so tight…his firm hands almost hurt me…but I did the same…holding on and thrusting against him as I came…taking it all what he had to give inside of me…deep thrusts that were getting longer and slower…

I opened my eyes again…seeing that lovely flustered face of him…his eyes still closed…and I pulled him close while he was still riding out his thrusts…

I nipped his hot lips and at that moment he opened his eyes…his hair stuck to his face…he sweet pale face was flustered….

He smiled at me…I smiled back and caressed his sweaty back so gently…

Without words…I reached next to us, his cigarettes…taking one out of the pack…light it for him…I take a long drag myself before placing it between his lips…smiling at him…


End file.
